Le journalisme réserve bien des surprises
by she-will
Summary: Hermione Granger, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, est chargée d'interviewer Drago Malefoy, célèbre acteur. Mais comment réagir face à celui qu'on a toujours détesté ?
1. Prologue

_Résumé :  
Hermione Granger, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, est chargée d'interviewer Drago Malefoy, célèbre acteur. Mais comment réagir face à celui qu'on a toujours détesté ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**PROLOGUE**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Encore ces putains de réunion. Et qui va se taper le sale boulot une fois de plus ? Des actualités plus barbantes les unes que les autres, faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi.  
Je me présente, Hermione Granger, 21 ans, journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier. Pas encore très connue, faut dire que les articles sur les moldus n'intéressent pas grand monde.  
Heureusement que ces réunions sont égayées par ce beau brun au fond.  
Ah, Jonathan Beckett, ces après-midi seraient bien moins plaisantes sans toi. Tes cheveux en bataille, tes yeux verts, ton teint hâlé, comment te résister…

« **Granger ! Il me semble que ce que je dis te concerne. »   
- Excuse-moi Flint, j'étais ailleurs.** »

Marcus Flint, directeur de la Gazette. Jamais compris comment un con pareil a pu arriver jusqu'ici. Enfin, beaucoup de choses dans le monde des sorciers sont inexplicables. Notamment cet ancien Serpentard au pouvoir de l'actualité.  
Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui Jonathan. Une carrure d'athlète, un sourire ravageur, aucune petite amie à l'horizon. C'était définitivement le bon parti. Enfin, un bon parti qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé à m'inviter prendre un verre. Les hommes ne savent définitivement pas ce qu'ils perdent.

« **… et surtout l'important pour cet article c'est de mettre en avant la singularité de l'acteur. C'est quand même le seul qui ai réussit à percer après avoir été du côté de Vous-savez-qui. Bon Granger c'est toi qui t'y colle, t'as bien compris j'espère ?** »

Quoi ?  
Merde, j'crois que j'ai raté un épisode. Pourquoi il me donne les pages People tout d'un coup celui-là ?

«** Euh c'est à moi que tu parles?   
- A qui d'autre Granger ?   
- C'est que, moi c'est moldus et compagnie mon rayon. Les acteurs je m'y connais pas.   
- Celui-là si, en plus ça va te faire du bien de voir une vieille connaissance.   
- Comment ça vieille connaissance ? Je connais aucun acteur à part.. Putain non pas lui !   
- Ah enfin, tu te réveilles Granger. Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu n'avais pas réagi jusque-là.   
- Mais Flint tu sais bien que je hais ce type ! Me fais pas ça !   
- Pas de discussion Granger, c'est toi et Beckett que je veux sur ce coup. Et pour vendredi sur papier, pas un jour de plus ! J't'ai obtenu un rendez-vous pour mercredi, ça te laisse largement le temps de rédiger ton article.   
- …   
- J'en conclue que tu acceptes avec plaisir. Allez tout le monde dehors maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que vous écouter bavasser. **»

Dégoûtée ? Horrifiée ? Frustrée ? C'est à peu près de temps que je n'ai pas vu Drago Malefoy ? 3 ans peut-être. (Sans compter son dernier film dans lequel il a fait fureur bien sûr, à savoir « Le temps d'un été ». Un film a l'eau de rose qui fait pleurer les femmes en mal d'amour. Bon d'accord j'ai pleuré devant ce film, et alors ?)  
Car, et oui, l'acteur en question est ce cher Drago que je chéris tant.  
Il s'en était bien sorti le beau blond. Quand il avait compris que Voldemort ne remporterait pas la bataille il avait vite changé de camp pour rejoindre celui de Harry Potter. « Well done » comme on dit. Voldemort terrassé en partie grâce à son aide, il s'était attiré la gloire, et au passage, un réalisateur fortuné l'avait remarqué. La chance sourit d'avantage aux pourris, c'est bien connu.  
Mais relativisons. Il y a tout de même un point positif dans cette affaire : Jonathan. J-o-n-a-t-h-a-n.  
Cet article voulait dire passer 4 longs jours avec lui. Pour peu, j'interviewerai Drago Malefoy tous les jours pour passer plus de temps avec Beckett.  
D'ailleurs le voilà qui s'avance vers moi. Grand sourire ? Oui je suis craquante quand je souris.

« **Hermione ?** »

Oh il me parle ! Vite vite trouve quelque chose à dire !

« **Ca va Jonathan ?** »

Pff quelle conne je lui ai déjà demandé ce matin. Bon tant pis faisons comme si de rien n'était.

« **Euh oui toujours très bien. C'était au sujet de l'article sur Malefoy…** »

Oh quel amour ! Il va sûrement me proposer de dîner avec lui pour qu'on en parle un peu plus tous les deux. Mais après on ira chez lui ou chez moi ? Chez moi c'est pas très très grand, non on ira chez lui…

« **Oui je t'écoute.** »

Et je t'écouterai toute la nuit s'il le fallait…

« **Je voulais te dire que ça va pas être possible pour moi. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, et je n'aurai jamais le temps de préparer ce papier avec toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?** »

BOUM.  
C'est à peu près ce que vient de faire mon petit cœur.  
Et pour cacher mes émotions je suis pas très forte. Mon sourire qui s'étendait alors jusqu'à mes oreilles, descend maintenant à peu près jusqu'à mes mollets.

« **Non bien sûr ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me débrouillerai toute seule comme une grande.** »

Non ne me quittes pas Jonathan je t'en supplie…

« **Et si tu pouvais ne pas en parler à Flint tu serais géniale Hermione**. »

Tu veux définitivement m'achever ?

« **Euh c'est-à-dire que… bon d'accord.   
- Merci, tu es géniale.** »

Je rêve où il vient de déposer un baiser sur ma joue ?  
Non je ne rêve pas ! Je suis au moins aussi rouge que mes ballerines.  
Non reste-là je veux encore entendre le doux son de ta voix !  
Trop tard, et tu me laisses seule pour ces 4 jours que j'espérais passer à tes côtés…  
Quelque chose de très important à faire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?  
Regarder dans son agenda serait une bonne solution, mais plutôt risquée. On va s'en tenir à la réflexion personnelle…  
Oh mais je sais ! En fait, il doit avoir un empêchement grave pour laisser tomber l'article ! Un problème dans sa famille, oh ! peut-être même que sa mère est malade. Le pauvre, ça doit être ça… Il ne m'aurait jamais laissée seule sinon.  
Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Jonathan, je ferai un article génial, quitte à supporter Malefoy, et Flint ne se doutera de rien !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Dites-moi si ce début vous a plu ! Pas beaucoup d'interventions de Drago dans ce prologue, mais cela viendra dans le prochain chapitre !  
Enfin, il y aura prochain chapitre seulement si vous en avez envie.  
Faites m'en part ! ;)_


	2. Un signe

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews : _  
**_Alexieee_**_, **goodbooks**, **Moi**, **missloulou**, **sara malfoy**, **Madame Chou**, **Marilne Black**, **caro**, **pounette****et Cochondelait01** !  
Désolée en tous cas pour ce premier chapitre qui a eu du mal à arriver, mais enfin le voilà !  
En espérant qu'il vous plaira. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX **

**I – Un signe**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

« **Jonathan, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…  
- Moi aussi ma petite Mione, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es la seule et l'unique pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir encore te tenir dans mes..** »

DRIIIIIING.

Bras ?  
C'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait dit si ce putain de réveil n'avait pas sonné. Mmh il n'est que 6h30, pourquoi si tôt ?  
Eh merde, j'oubliais.

Vendredi matin.  
Un Malefoy à interviewer.  
Quelle belle journée qui s'annonçait !

Hermione Granger entreprenait alors de s'étirer de tout son long, oubliant Patenron au pied de son lit. Elle lui décocha alors un formidable coup de pied qui le fit sursauter. Effrayé, il s'enfuit de la chambre.

« **Oh excuse-moi mon minou !** »

Elle se leva précipitamment et tenta de l'attraper pour se faire pardonner, mais trop tard, la bête orange avait filé.

Et voilà une journée qui commençait bien !  
Si Malefoy me fuit comme le font tous les hommes de ma vie, c'est pas gagné.  
Tous les hommes de sa vie se résumaient en fait à Patenron et Jonathan. Charmant tableau.

Elle finit de s'étirer entre le couloir qui séparait sa chambre de sa cuisine, puis prit son petit déjeuner. Un petit déjeuner copieux, cela va de soit. On ne va pas affronter la bête le ventre vide.

La bête, tiens, un joli surnom pour Drago !

Depuis que Flint lui avait donné cet article, le blond occupait de plus en plus ses esprits. Peut-être l'obsédait-il même plus que Jonathan ; c'est dire.

La veille elle s'était couchée tard, contrainte à préparer son article.  
Pour cela elle avait visionné plusieurs films dans lesquels avait joué Drago. C'était une ordure, mais il jouait drôlement bien. Beaucoup de charisme et de présence, pas étonnant qu'il se soit tapé toute la crème des actrices.  
D'après les rumeurs il était de nouveau célibataire. Intéréssant.

Mais non je ne m'intéresse pas à Malefoy.  
Il est juste primordial d'en parler dans mon article, après tout, les femmes entre 15 et 45 ans étaient folles de lui.  
Mais pas moi.  
Quand je le voyais c'était toujours le gamin prétentieux et arrogant qui primait. Il ne devait pas avoir bien changé sur ce point.

HEIN ?! 8h00 ?!  
Je réfléchis tant que ça quand je veux ?  
Et moi qui doit y être à 10h00, c'est pas gagné…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin. J'y suis.  
Mais quelle idée de se donner rendez-vous dans un endroit public ouvert aux moldus. Impossible de transplaner et obligation d'utiliser les transports en commun.  
Pour résumer bousculades, trains en retard, odeurs étranges et sourires pervers de quinquagénaires.  
Merci mon cher Patron. Grâce à toi je n'ai que 20 minutes de retard.  
Si Malefoy a décampé…

« **Alors on ne vous a pas appris la politesse mademoiselle ? La moindre des choses est de ne pas arriver en retard à un rendez-vous. Et encore moins lorsque c'est un acteur réputé qui vous en accorde un.** »

Je me retourne, stupéfaite.Assis à la table du café derrière moi se tient Drago Malefoy.Cheveux blonds en bataille, Ray-Ban sur le nez, caban noir, il parait presque inaperçu dans cette rue bondée.

C'était donc pour ça le rendez-vous dans un endroit moldu. Drago n'était connu que dans le monde des sorciers. Et une interview entourée d'une foule en délire à Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

En tous cas, Malefoy n'avait pas beaucoup changé dans sa manière d'être. Toujours aussi agréable à entendre.

Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu…

Flint aurait oublié de mentionner que c'était moi, Hermione Granger, sa camarade adorée qui l'interviewerait ?  
Mais c'est vrai que c'était plutôt difficile de me reconnaître à présent. Avec toutes ces années qui nous séparaient du collège, j'avais beaucoup changé.

« **Comment sais-tu que c'est moi que tu dois voir ?  
- Ta baguette dépasse de ton trench ma jolie. Pas vraiment discret si tu veux mon avis.** ** Je te tutoie puisque tu ne t'es pas gênée pour le faire.**»

Bon, dans le genre tête en l'air, je bats des records en ce moment.

Une minute, il a bien dit « ma jolie » ?  
Moi, sa sang-de-bourbe favorite, il m'a fait un compliment ?

« **Et merde.  
- Voyons, 25 minutes de retard, ce n'est pas bien grave**, dit-il, sarcastique. **Maintenant que tu es enfin là, je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Tu veux un café ?  
- Plutôt un coca en fait, je ne suis pas vraiment café.  
- Un coca à cette heure là ?  
- A moins que tu tiennes absolument à décider pour moi, je préfère choisir ce que je veux.  
- Tous les journalistes sont comme ça maintenant ? Aussi aimables qu'un pied de chaise ?** »

Ca commence bien.

« **Désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je ne m'occupe jamais des pages People et là, il a fallu qu'on me colle ça sur le dos. En plus ce matin dans le métro, j'ai..  
- Si tu veux bien, épargnes-moi les détails. J'ai déjà un emploi du temps assez chargé.** »

Non Hermione, on ne s'énerve pas.

« **Très bien. Donc on va commencer par le commencement. Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à changer de camps lors de la bataille entre Voldemort et Harry Potter ?** »

Je sors un carnet de mon sac, ainsi qu'un stylo, et m'apprête à noter sa réponse. S'il veut en finir vite, il va être servi !

**« En quoi ça a à voir avec ma carrière d'acteur ? Le sujet de l'article si je ne me trompe pas, c'est sur mon prochain film ?  
- Oui c'est bien le sujet, mais il est important que nos lecteurs le sachent. Donc si tu pouvais répondre à mes questions, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.**  
**- Très bien. Je crois qu'on est mal parti tous les deux. On reprend depuis le début si tu veux bien, et on essaye de faire ça avec plaisir ?** »

Avec plaisir ?  
Tu te fous de ma gueule Malefoy ?  
C'est vrai. Tu ne sais pas que je suis moi. Je soupire un grand coup tandis qu'il ôte ses lunettes.Je croise son regard et reste figée l'espace d'une demi-seconde. J'avais oublié qu'il avait de si beaux yeux ; pénétrants.

« **C'était impoli de ma part de te parler sans que tu me vois vraiment. A présent commençons si tu veux bien. Tout d'abord comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Hermione.  
- Et bien, c'est un très joli prénom Hermione. **»

Je rêve ou il me drague ?

Jamais il n'a trouvé que mon prénom était beau. Du moins les **« Je t'appellerai bien par ton prénom Granger, mais il est vraiment détestable.** » qu'il me lançait lorsque nous étions au collège n'étaient pas des compliments à ce que je sache.

« **Madame, monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? **demanda un serveur.**  
- Ce sera un coca pour mademoiselle et un café pour moi s'il vous plait.  
- Très bien monsieur.** »

« **Donc, où en étions-nous ?  
- Je te demandais ce qui t'a fait changer de camp lors de la bataille finale.  
- Ah oui. Et bien… C'est assez personnel, mais bon, nos concitoyens ont bien le droit de savoir ! **»

Le droit de savoir, comme si on en avait réellement quelque chose à faire !

« **Tout a commencé lorsque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom m'a ordonné de tuer mon ancien directeur au collège, Albus Dumbledore.** »

Finalement, ça risque d'être intéréssant. Continue Malefoy, j'ai envie de connaître tes faiblesses.

« **Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, je n'en avais pas la force ni le courage. Je savais pourtant que je mourrais de la main de Tu-sais-qui, mais j'étais bien trop lâche. Si j'avais alors suivi Tu-sais-qui, c'était à cause de mon père. Je le prenais comme exemple, alors qu'il n'était qu'une ordure.** »

Il s'arrêta un moment, les yeux dans le vague, avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

« **Je ne me suis rendue compte de mon erreur qu'au milieu de ma septième année d'études, lorsque j'ai vu mon père tuer ma mère… Je le savais froid et méchant, mais pas inhumain. Ma mère est la seule personne qui a pu me donner de l'amour dans ma vie. Il m'enlevait la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réellement compris que je ne devais pas suivre sa voie, et que j'ai décidé de rejoindre Harry Potter, qui était alors mon pire ennemi.** »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, pensif. Un triste sourire s'affichait sur son visage.  
A cet instant, j'eut presque pitié de lui.

« **Je suis désolée si j'ai été assez rapide, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à raconter cet épisode sombre de ma vie. D'ailleurs si c'est possible, j'aimerai que tu ne t'étendes pas trop sur ça dans ton article…  
- Oui je comprend.** »

Il me sourit, de son sourire qui fait craquer toutes les filles.  
Il paraissait alors si fragile. Je ne reconnaissais plus le Drago Malefoy que j'avais connu adolescente.

« **A présent, pour en venir au vif du sujet. As-tu un jour déjà songé au métier d'acteur étant plus jeune ?  
- A vrai dire, jamais. Un producteur est venu me voir il y a quelques années, il m'avait remarqué. J'ai accepté tout de suite. J'avais envie de quelque chose de nouveau. Puis ensuite ça a bien marché pour moi.  
- Très bien, maintenant, parles-moi de ton nouveau film…** »

Nous avons continué à parler ainsi pendant une heure et demi encore. Je découvrais un Drago sensible et drôle. Tout à fait charmant en somme. Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier la rancœur qu'il m'inspirait. Ces 7 années de calvaire que j'avais subi à Poudlard, en partie par sa faute.

« **Et bien, merci beaucoup Drago ! Grâce à ton aide je vais pouvoir faire un très bon article. Merci de m'avoir consacré de ton temps.  
- Derien Hermione, tu sais, ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi. Tu es naturelle, et tu n'en fais pas des tonnes comme tous ceux que je côtoie.** »

Il parut soudain très gêné, baissant le regard.

« **D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir si il serait possible qu'on se revoit tous les deux…** »

Je rêve ou j'ai vraiment tapé dans l'œil de Drago Malefoy, sans qu'il sache qui je suis ?!

Pincez moi s'il vous plait ! Serveur venez me pincer !  
Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant bon sang ?  
C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il dira quand il apprendra qui je suis ?  
Et Jonathan dans tout ça ?  
Vite une aide extérieure ! Un signe…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé. Dans le deuxième vous aurez la réponse d'Hermione, ainsi qu'une apparition de Jonathan… Je n'aime pas vraiment dire ça, mais cela fait toujours plaisir. Donc, si l'esprit vous en dit, reviews ! ;) _


	3. Révélations

_Tout d'abord Merci à tous pour vos reviews !  
Ensuite je souhaite vraiment m'excuser pour le très très très long moment que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre. Pas vraiment de temps, ni d'inspiration, mais voilà je m'y suis enfin mise !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tous cas, bonne lecture !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**II – Révélations**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

«**D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir si il serait possible qu'on se revoit tous les deux…** »

Je rêve ou j'ai vraiment tapé dans l'œil de Drago Malefoy, sans qu'il sache qui je suis ?!

Pincez moi s'il vous plait ! Serveur venez me pincer !  
Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant bon sang ?  
C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il dira quand il apprendra qui je suis ?  
Et Jonathan dans tout ça ?  
Vite une aide extérieure ! Un signe…

« **Hermione ?  
- Oh oui excuse-moi Drago, et bien c'est-à-dire que… Jonathan !!  
Hein ?** »

Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois en une journée que j'aimerais qu'on me pince. Non je ne commence pas à devenir masochiste, mais je dois être en pleine crise d'hallucination.  
Je viens de voir Jonathan Beckett tourner au coin de la rue et s'approcher dangereusement du café où je suis assise avec Malfoy.  
Je viens vraiment de prendre le menu pour me cacher avec ? Dans le genre pathétique je viens de battre des records…

« **Hermione mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et c'est qui ce Jonathan ? **»

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction dans laquelle je regardais et eut un sourire entendu.  
Il observait le beau Beckett s'assoire élégamment à une table du café où ils étaient.

« **D'accord, je comprend, c'est ton petit ami ? Je pense que je vais te laisser dans ce cas.** »

Il commença à se lever et à ajuster son caban lorsque je réagis enfin.

«** Non Malfoy !  
- Malfoy ? Tu ne m'appelles plus Drago maintenant ?  
- Oh oui excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude ?  
- L'habitude ?! **»

J'étais si troublée par l'arrivée de Jonathan que je venais presque d'avouer à Drago que j'étais sa pire ennemie du lycée.  
Il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrange. Jonathan était censé être occupé.  
Pourquoi était-il alors assis ici à ce café ?  
Et pourquoi regarde-t-il sa montre comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ? Si sa mère était souffrante il y aurait peu de chance pour qu'il l'attende à ce café…

«** Hermione je n'aimerais pas te déranger dans ta rêverie, mais explique-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait, je n'y comprends rien.  
- Et bien c'est simple. Je n'étais pas censée t'interviewer seule, mais avec Jonathan, l'homme que tu vois là-bas. Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas venir.  
- Si sa bonne raison est la blonde plantureuse qui vient d'arriver, je cerne tout à fait ses priorités.  
- Quoi ?!** »

Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû me retourner.

Jonathan comment peux-tu me faire ça ?  
Tu prétextes une urgence et te voilà à charmer une fille aguicheuse et vulgaire ?  
Comment cacher mon désarroi à présent ?  
Je peux toujours me réfugier dans un vieux jogging en mangeant du nutella sur mon canapé en compagnie de Pattenrond…

« **Hermione, je vois que ton collègue n'a pas vraiment été franc ? Tu veux que je préviennes ton directeur afin qu'il se rende compte de son erreur ?  
- Non ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller lui parler toute seule.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Une réponse.** »

Ah oui c'est vrai. Comment lui refuser gentiment sa proposition pour un nouveau rendez-vous ?

« **Tiens je te donne mon numéro. **»

Je pris un morceau de papier dans mon sac où j'inscrivis mon numéro de téléphone d'une belle écriture fine.

Ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Moi-même je me le demande.  
Peut-être pour me venger de Jonathan.  
Quoi que la vengeance est ici plutôt agréable étant donné la plastique de rêve de Malfoy. Sans compter qu'il est presque devenu intéressant. Bon d'accord, pas besoin de me torturer pour que je l'avoue. Il est même tout à fait devenu intéressant, gentil et attentionné.  
Même pour me le dire à moi-même , j'ai eu énormément de mal.

« **Je suis content que tu aies accepté.** »

Peut-être que j'ai aussi accepté pour cela.

Le sourire qu'il vient de me faire vaut sûrement de l'or.  
L'idée d'un prochain rendez-vous commence vraiment à me ravir.

Malfoy se leva, et je fis de même.  
Il se pencha alors vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
Il s'en alla tandis que je me tournais vers la table où se trouvait Jonathan et son empêchement.  
Je m'avançais d'un pas décidé et lacha :

« **Alors Jonathan ? Pas trop occupé à ce que je vois !  
- Hermione Granger ?  
- Oh je vois que tu ne m'as pas complètement oublié.  
- Je-je peux tout t'expliquer !  
- Tu n'as rien à expliquer, mais je crois que Flint sera très content d'apprendre qu'un de ses meilleur élément préfère se taper une fausse blonde plutôt que de faire le travail demandé.  
- Oh ! Je ne suis pas une fausse blonde !  
- Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé. Puis ça se voit alors ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Au revoir Beckett, j'espère que tu vas prendre ton pied.** »

Je suis fulminante je sais. Et quand je m'énerve je fais peur.  
Enfin il l'a bien mérité. Non mais vraiment. Il vient de gâcher tous mes rêves de relation et de beaux enfants.

Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu, c'est que Malfoy avait entendu la petite conversation qu'avaient eu Hermione et Jonathan.  
Et ce nom de Granger avait réveillé beaucoup de souvenirs et de questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Verdict ?_

_Le chapitre est court mais c'est pour introduire le prochain. Malfoy va se poser des questions, pas forcément de bonne augure pour Hermione... _

_A bientôt !_


	4. Attente

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews !  
A présent bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX **

**III - Attente**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Hermione ouvrit la porte de chez elle, totalement essoufflée.  
Son trench et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Une petite pluie fine s'était en effet abattue sur Londres ; sûrement pour finir de pourrir sa journée.

Je dois être maudite.  
Voir mon pire ennemi de toujours et apprendre que Jonathan était un salaud fini, et ce, en l'espace d'une journée, ce n'était pas facile.  
Enfin Malfoy avait été finalement le seul point positif de ma journée.  
Je partais pessimiste alors qu'il s'est montré tout à fait charmant.  
Enfin, ne pas oublier qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis.  
C'est d'ailleurs peut-être mieux ! J'ai maintenant droit à un autre rendez-vous avec lui.  
Je viens bien de dire droit ? Vraiment il faut que j'arrête. Ce n'est pas non plus l'homme dont je rêvais.  
L'homme dont je rêve, vu mon sens de l'intuition, c'est pas tout de suite que je l'aurai !

« **Ah mon Pattenrond, tu es bien le seul qui ne me fera jamais défaut. »**

Elle s'étira de tout son long et se déshabilla rapidement jusqu'à la salle-de-bain.  
Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud afin d'évacuer les tensions de la journée.  
Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire puis alluma la radio.  
Golden Brown des Strangles passait, ce qui la fit sourire. C'était une de ses chansons favorites.  
Quand le bain fut prêt elle y pénétra doucement, et savoura la sensation de plaisir que lui procurait cette eau chaude et ces senteurs parfumées.  
Elle ferma les yeux et commença à somnoler.

**DRIINNNNNG.**

Oh non je ne veux pas me réveiller, laissez-moi tranquille.

**DRIINNNNNG.**

Mais qui peut bien me déranger dans mon bain à cette heure-ci ?

**DRIINNNNNG.**

Mais oui ! Ce doit être Drago !!

Hermione se redressa d'un bond, attrapa une serviette à la volée et se précipita sur son combiné.  
Le sol était glissant et elle du se rattraper à l'embrasure de la porte pour ne pas s'étaler par terre de tout son long.

« **Allo !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toute essoufflée ? J'espère que tu n'étais pas avec un garçon ?!  
- Ah, c'est toi maman.  
- Bah oui ! Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?  
- Non personne…  
- Bon je voulais t'appeler pour te prévenir que ton père et moi partons en voyage en France dés demain ! Tu imagines : la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, le musée d'Orsay…** »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus.

Pourquoi je me sens si terriblement déçue ?  
Ce n'est quand même pas parce que j'imaginais que Malfoy m'appellerait !  
Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ?

« **Maman je-je dois y aller. Bonne soirée.  
- Quoi ? Non mais je n'ai pas..** »

Elle ne laissa pas sa mère finir et reposa le combiné.  
La douceur que lui avait procuré son bain c'était envolé d'un coup.  
Elle retourna à sa salle-de-bain et se sécha. Elle mit son pyjama et décida de rester sur sa bonne idée de l'après-midi : dévorer du nutella pour prendre 3 kilos, et parler à son chat de tous ses problèmes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione arriva avec 10 minutes de retard à la Gazette du sorcier. Elle avait fini son article sur Malfoy dans la nuit et, malgré son énervement, l'avait plutôt réussi.

« **Granger, tu es en retard !  
- Excuse-moi Flint, mais ça n'a pas été facile de finir l'article toute seule.** »

Elle avait insisté sur le « toute seule » et regarda Jonathan pour observer sa réaction.  
Il baissait les yeux, penaud.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement craquant ?

« **Fais voir ton article Granger. On t'a pas attendu tout ce temps pour rien. **»

Elle observait la réaction de Flint avec appréhension, tandis que Jonathan se rapprochait dangereusement d'Hermione.

« **Très bon boulot Granger !! Je crois que je vais te les coller plus souvent les pages People !** »

Hermione sursauta sur le coup, puis sourit, satisfaite.

Haha tu vois Jonathan que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être brillante !

« **Hermione, laisse-moi me faire pardonner s'il te plait.** »

Arrête de faire ces yeux Jonathan.  
Tu es une pourriture finie, je m'en suis bien rendue compte !

« **Je t'en supplie Hermione. J'ai-j'aimerai que tu sois ma cavalière pour le bal de la Gazette.** »

Le bal de la Gazette ?  
Je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire bon sang ?  
Jonathan essaye seulement de se faire bien voir auprès de Flint. Non je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

« **Dommage pour toi, mais j'ai déjà un cavalier.  
- Ah bon ?** »

Pourquoi tu t'étonnes comme ça ?! Tu me trouves trop laide pour me trouver un cavalier ?

« **Oui parfaitement. Et tu seras très surprise de voir qui ça sera. Bon vent.** »

Hermione claqua des talons et s'en alla, très fière.

Maintenant je serai tranquille avec Beckett, plus de risque de me faire avoir.  
Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucun cavalier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione marchait dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche de la robe parfaite.

Après tout, la tenue était presque aussi importante que le cavalier. Deux accessoires l'un comme l'autre.  
Oh non, elle était injuste là. Les hommes n'étaient pas toujours menteurs, infidèles et sexistes. Non ?

Elle passa la journée à faire les boutiques et finit par trouver LA robe.  
Elle était en satin rouge, en forme bustier, et descendait jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Elle était magnifique dedans, comme lui avait fait remarqué la vendeuse.

A présent, le plus dur : trouver le cavalier.  
Elle avait bien sa petite idée, mais tout dépendait de l'idée. Et l'idée en question ne l'avait pas encore appelé.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Hermione vit qu'il y avait un message sur son répondeur.  
C'est avec le cœur battant qu'elle écouta le message.

Une belle voix masculine s'échappa du haut-parleur.

« **Hermione, c'est Drago. Rappelle-moi quand tu seras là s'il te plait.** »

Hermione sauta de joie et se retint de ne pas crier.

Ca y est je l'ai mon cavalier !!  
Et si j'ai l'air d'une adolescente en furie juste maintenant ? J'en ai rien à faire ! Je vais sortir avec le mec le plus canon d'Angleterre !

Elle se força à se calmer et inspira lentement plusieurs fois. Elle saisit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche « rappel ».

Allez, allez, répond !

« **Oui ?  
- Drago, c'est Hermione, la journaliste.  
- Ah ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui très bien. Tu m'as appelé aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui, je voulais savoir si je pouvais te voir.  
- Avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs la Gazette du sorcier organise un bal dans deux jours. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'y accompagner ?  
- Oui bien sûr. Je passerai te chercher chez toi.  
- Je te donne l'adresse.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas je me débrouillerai pour la trouver.  
- Oh, très bien. Et bien, à dans deux jours ! Et n'oublie pas de lire mon article sur toi, il sort demain.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne soirée Granger.** »

Hermione qui avait un grand sourire au lèvre déglutit soudain avec difficulté.

Ne venait-il pas de l'appeler Granger ?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Un début qui s'est étalé. Mais à présent nous allons rentrer bien plus dans le vif du sujet !_

_Drago acceptera-t-il de finalement sortir avec son ennemie jurée ?  
Des étincelles je vous le dis !_

_A bientôt !_


	5. Triste vérité

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**IV – Triste vérité**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX **

Si je stress ?  
C'est bien pire que ça.  
Eh oui, on y est ; le jour fatidique est arrivé.  
Est-ce que Malfoy va venir ? C'est la grande question que je me pose depuis ce matin.  
Hier, tout le monde s'est demandé : mais qui ramènera Hermione Granger ?  
Si Malfoy me plante, je vais sûrement être la risée de la Gazette. Même l'affreuse Camille Sinclair s'est trouvé un cavalier. C'est fou, on se croirait au bal de 4e année à Poudlard ; c'est à celle qui sortira avec le plus beau de tous ; pitoyable.

Hermione était dans sa salle de bain et achevait de se préparer. Il était 19h00 et le bal commençait à 20h00. Malfoy devait passer la chercher à 19h30. Si du moins il venait vraiment !  
Elle était définitivement sublime dans sa robe rouge. Elle acheva de souligner ses yeux de noir et s'observa, satisfaite. Elle n'était pas de ses filles qui se maquillaient à outrance. Elle restait naturelle tout en étant très belle.  
Malheureusement, elle n'en était pas assez consciente.

Voilà, je n'aurais pas dû m'y prendre si tôt, maintenant je vais devoir attendre pendant 30 minutes qu'il arrive. Faites qu'il arrive.  
Faites qu'il arrive !

Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler en attendant son cavalier, la sonnerie retentit.  
Hermione se précipita pour ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un charmant blond.  
Sauf que ce charmant blond n'était pas Malfoy, mais ce qui avait l'air d'être un agent de la Poste.

« **Mademoiselle Granger ?  
- Oui c'est moi.  
- J'ai un paquet pour vous. De la part de Monsieur Malfoy. Veuillez signer le reçu s'il vous plait.** »

Hermione signa le reçu et resta interdite devant le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Malfoy a décidé de me faire exploser avec une bombe ? Ou peut-être qu'il m'a écrit une petite lettre pour refuser très gentiment de venir avec moi ?

N'y tenant plus, Hermione ouvrit le paquet et eut un hoquet de stupeur.  
Dans le colis se tenait un magnifique pendentif serti de cristaux.  
Elle s'assit sous le choc d'un tel présent, et lu le mot qui accompagnait le collier.

« **En gage de ma haine. Et pour te remercier de ton très bon article.** »

Décidément Malfoy n'avait pas complètement changé.  
Hermione éclata de rire, sûrement sous l'effet de l'excitation.  
Elle prit délicatement le collier et l'attacha autour de son cou.

« **Patterond, ne suis-je pas irrésistible ainsi ?** »

Il répondit par un coup d'œil endormi à une Hermione radieuse.

« **Je savais que je te plairai à toi mon minou. Espérons que ce soit de même pour Malfoy…** »

Il m'a fait tourner la tête ou je rêve ?  
Je ne suis pourtant pas comme toutes ces filles qui s'amourachent d'un rien !  
Si… ?

19h30. Malfoy n'avait pas encore sonné. Après tout il pouvait être un peu en retard.

19h33. Toujours rien.

19h34. Ca fait seulement une minute que j'ai regardée l'heure ?!

19h40. Décidément les minutes passent vraiment très lentement à ces heures de la journée.

Hermione sursauta, stupéfaite par le bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« **Mais qui peut bien klaxonner aussi fort, bon sang** »

Elle alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla.  
Une grande limousine noire était garée là, juste devant chez elle.  
Malfoy venait d'en sortir, et attendait, ses mèches blondes volant au vent.  
Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et lança :

« **Merci beaucoup pour le collier ! Mais je croyais qu'on allait transplaner ?  
- Granger je t'ai connue plus futée. Tu vas avouer ta vraie nature devant tous ces moldus ?** »

Oups, j'avais totalement oublié.

Hermione se hâta de mettre ses escarpins noirs et descendit retrouver Drago.  
Il était encore plus magnifique de près.  
Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui, il ne put réprimer un soupir d'admiration.  
Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la Hermione qu'il avait connu.

« **J'ai décidé d'utiliser un transport moldu. Quoique celui-ci ait été un peu arrangé à ma façon. Si Mademoiselle me le permet.** »

Drago venait d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et attendait qu'Hermione rentre.

Est-il vraiment devenu un parfait gentleman ?  
Non il doit sûrement cacher quelque chose. Après tout il m'a fait remarqué plus d'une fois qu'il savait qui j'étais.  
Je ne suis pas sûre que cette soirée s'annonce si bien…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La limousine qu'avait loué Malfoy était extraordinaire.  
L'intérieur paraissait immense, sûrement dû à un enchantement.  
Hermione et Malfoy étaient assis sur un gigantesque canapé en cuir, et pour l'instant, aucun d'eux ne disait mot.

« **Ahem.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ? Mon parfum te dérange ?  
- Non-non pas du tout, ton parfum sent très bon.** »

Malfoy sourit sous la remarque.

La prochaine fois, me taire.

« **C'est juste que je trouve bizarre que tu aies accepté ce rendez-vous alors que tu as appris qui j'étais. Une simple sang-de-bour..  
- Ne dis pas ça ! J'avais espéré que tu aies remarqué que j'ai quand même considérablement changé. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire pendant ces 7 années de lycée ont été stupides. A part peut-être que tu n'allais pas du tout avec Weasley.** »

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

« **Au début j'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que cette charmante journaliste n'était autre que mon ennemie du collège. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, les gens changent.  
- Et bien merci beaucoup dans ce cas.  
- Mais derien. Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour rendre jaloux ton Jonathan. Je n'agis que lorsque j'en ai envie.** »

Un peu trop perspicace le blondinet.

« **Je n'avais pas cela en tête Drago.** »

Hermione avait appuyé ses paroles d'un regard entendu pour ne laisser aucun soupçon quant à la sincérité de ses paroles.

« **Dans ce cas nous allons très bien nous entendre.** »

Ils discutèrent de sujets différents touchant à l'actualité du monde des sorciers, lorsque la limousine se stoppa.  
Un homme vint leur ouvrir la portière et ils sortirent chacun leur tour.  
Drago prit le bras d'Hermione, ce qui la surprit un peu.

Que je suis bête ! C'est simplement mon cavalier. C'est normal qu'il me tienne ainsi.  
Tout de même, pourquoi cela ne me laisse-t-il pas complètement indifférente ?

Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal, et entrèrent d'une façon qui se voulait naturelle et discrète.  
Mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, toutes les conversations se turent. On n'entendit plus que le rire gras de Flint qui était en pleine discussion et qui n'avait pas remarqué leur entrée.  
Celui-ci s'estompa peu à peu lorsque son interlocuteur lui tapota l'épaule.  
Les femmes, terriblement jalouses, regardaient avec envie cette star du cinéma qui accompagnait leur chère collègue.  
Hermione était entrain de devenir au moins aussi rouge que sa robe, et Drago dû exercer une pression sur son bras pour qu'elle consente à avancer.

« **Bonsoir tout le monde.** » dit Hermione timidement.

Personne ne répondit et Hermione se sentit soudainement un peu bête.  
Drago lui sourit pour faire passer sa gêne, et ils se dirigèrent vers Flint.

« **Salut Flint. Ca fait longtemps mon vieux.  
- Drago ! Je vois que ma meilleure journaliste t'a bien plu. **»

Allez-y discutez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Tu m'as prise pour un objet Flint ?  
Lèche-botte !

« **Elle est sûrement plus consciencieuse que Jonathan Beckett en tous cas.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il n'étais même pas là pour l'interview.  
- Mmh, je crois que je lui en parlerai. Merci de me l'avoir dit Drago. Je te laisse. Passez une bonne soirée vous deux !  
- Merci toi aussi.** »

Il vient bien de discréditer Jonathan devant Flint ?  
Drago si je te connaissais moins je dirais que tu es un amour.

Jonathan se dirigeait vers le couple, avec à son bras une brune tout à fait quelconque.

« **Bonsoir Hermione. Je vois que tu es bien accompagnée. Je comprends que tu aies refusée mon invitation.  
- Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi.** »

La brune ne releva pas, mais préféra s'éloigner.

« **C'est bien dommage que tu réagisses comme ça Hermione. Tu verras que Drago Malfoy n'est pas le charmant homme qu'il parait être.  
- Ca ce sont mes problèmes. Au revoir Jonathan.** »

Hermione entraina avec lui un Drago très moqueur.  
Celui-ci fit un clin d'œil au journaliste, ce qui finit de l'énerver.

« **Je ne te connaissais pas aussi rebelle Hermione. Ca me rappelle lorsque tu m'avais frappé en 3****e**** année.  
- Oh ! Tu t'en souviens encore ! Je suis vraiment désolée en tous cas.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, les conditions y prêtaient. A présent que j'ai moins de risque que tu me fasses un œil au beurre noir, ça te dirait qu'on aille danser ?  
- Avec plaisir.** »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, et commencèrent à danser.  
Hermione n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de paraître vraiment troublée.

« **Tu es vraiment magnifique.** »

La phrase de Drago eut l'effet escompté et les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent.  
Le morceau se finit un peu trop vite à leur goût, et ils retournèrent au buffet.  
Une jolie rousse commença à s'approcher, balançant ses hanches à outrance.

C'est qui cette pimbêche ?  
Si elle essaye de me le piquer je vais commettre un meurtre.

Hermione avait serré les points tandis que la rousse s'adressait à Drago.

« **Qui aurait cru que je rencontrerai Drago Malfoy à une fête aussi stupide ? Je me présente, Marion Prince.** »

Hermione pouffa, et elle eut droit au regard noir de cette Marion.

« **Je peux te le piquer pour cette danse ?** »

Et elle osait lui demander ça ? Non mais elle allait voir de quel bois Hermione Granger se chauffait !

Drago prit la parole :

« **Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Euh non, bien sûr que non, on se rejoint plus tard.** »

Et voilà. Je me retrouve seule une fois de plus.

Hermione soupira et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Un peu d'air et de solitude lui feraient du bien.

« **On se retrouve seule Granger** »

Encore Jonathan !  
Il peut pas un peu me lâcher celui-là ?

« **Toi aussi je te signale.  
- Mais moi je m'en suis débarrassé. Alors que toi, tu te l'es fait piquer apparamment.** »

Jonathan montrait du doigt l'entrée de la terrasse, et ce que vit Hermione la blessa.  
Marion était assise sur une chaise et Drago était penché sur elle.  
Quant à ce qu'il était entrain de faire, ce n'était pas un mystère.

« **Oh apparamment Hermione, tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils.  
- Je ne veux plus te voir.  
- Si tu veux tu sais, je peux te consoler.  
- Dégage !  
- C'est bon, pas besoin de devenir grossière.** »

Jonathan s'en alla tandis qu'Hermione s'effondra.

Pourquoi me fait-il ça ?  
Drago est en fait toujours le même coureur de jupon qui ne peut pas se contenter d'une seule personne.  
Hermione se retourna et s'en alla, sans un regard pour Drago et Marion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	6. La fin avant le commencement ?

_Un ENORME MERCI à vous TOUS pour vos reviews !  
Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.  
Je suis VRAIMENT DESOLEE pour tout le retard que j'ai pris, mais les devoirs se sont accumulés et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à ce nouveau chapitre.  
Maintenant le voilà enfin, et j'espère que vous apprécierez…_

_Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**V – La fin avant le commencement ?**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Jonathan montrait du doigt l'entrée de la terrasse, et ce que vit Hermione la blessa.  
Marion était assise sur une chaise et Drago était penché sur elle.  
Quant à ce qu'il était entrain de faire, ce n'était pas un mystère.

«**Oh apparamment Hermione, tu n'as pas écouté mes conseils.  
- Je ne veux plus te voir.  
- Si tu veux tu sais, je peux te consoler.  
- Dégage !  
- C'est bon, pas besoin de devenir grossière.** »

Jonathan s'en alla tandis qu'Hermione s'effondra.

Pourquoi me fait-il ça ?  
Drago est en fait toujours le même coureur de jupon qui ne peut pas se contenter d'une seule personne.  
Hermione se retourna et s'en alla, sans un regard pour Drago et Marion…

Elle essuya une larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue, tout en évitant les invités qui dansaient dans la salle de bal.  
Elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte de sortie et elle tomba nez à nez avec le chauffeur qui les avait accompagné.

« **Oh non ! Je n'ai pas pris ma baguette avec cette histoire de limousine ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide…**  
**- Une baguette ? Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle Granger ?** »

Oh c'est vrai qu'il ne doit sûrement pas être sorcier pour être chauffeur !

Hermione jura pour elle-même et essaye de se contenir devant l'employé de Malfoy :

« **C'est que je dois partir maintenant.. quelque chose d'urgent à faire.. Je crois que je vais appeler un taxi.  
- Non mademoiselle, si vous voulez je peux vous raccompagner. Je pense que monsieur Malfoy comprendra.** »

La proposition était alléchante, mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de devoir quoi que ce soit à Malfoy. Il y avait déjà ce collier qui avait dû coûter si cher… Elle le lui rendrait voilà tout.  
Non elle rentrerait par ses propres moyens, tant pis si elle devait marcher pendant des heures avec des pieds endoloris par des chaussures un peu trop hautes.

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je rentrerai seule.  
- Très bien, je ne peux pas vous forcer après tout.** »

Il eut un petit rire et retourna s'adosser contre un mur.

Hermione soupira une fois de plus et ferma les yeux.  
Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, mais elle n'avait jamais été déçue à ce point. Elle ressentait comme un énorme vide en elle.

A cours d'idée pour regagner son appartement, elle s'assit sur une marche et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se reteint d'éclater en sanglot en pensant à quelque chose de plus intéressant… la vengeance !  
Mais là encore elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour se venger. Rien ne pouvait atteindre Malfoy, il se moquait de tout. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas envie de vengeance.

Elle ne se comprenait plus. Elle qui avait toujours montré un caractère fort, elle ne réussissait même pas à s'affirmer. Elle aurait dû aller voir Malfoy et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement…

Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire !  
Elle allait retourner dans cette satanée salle de bal et lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

Elle se leva, décidée, et se redirigea vers la porte. Le chauffeur la regarda d'un air amusé, comme si il savait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

Hermione venait de pousser les battants de la porte, mais fut un peu décontenancée par le remue-ménage qui régnait dans la grande salle.  
Les sorciers présents parlaient rapidement, l'air totalement affolés.  
Hermione s'approcha d'un homme plutôt ventripotent, et l'interpella :

« **Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?  
- Vous n'étiez pas là quand c'est arrivé ? Une jeune femme s'est évanouie, elle vient d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle a été emmenée à Sainte Mangouste, mais personne ne sait si elle pourra guérir. Comme vous le savez, ces problèmes ne relèvent pas de la magie.  
- Oh mais c'est terrible !  
- Oui Mademoiselle, mais on l'a accompagnée. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, il n'y a plus de fête.  
- Oui, oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Merci, bonne soirée à vous.  
- A vous aussi Mademoiselle.** »

Il venait de lui adresser un signe de tête, mais Hermione ne le regardait plus.

Et moi qui me morfond sur mes petits problèmes personnels alors que d'autres ont de réels problèmes, graves qui plus est. Je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi, rien à foutre de Malfoy. Qu'il aille au diable.

Tandis qu'Hermione ruminait une fois de plus ces charmantes pensées, Jonathan lui barra le passage.

« **Alors Hermione, la fête est finie ?  
- Lâche-moi.  
- Oh non ne pars pas. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, j'ai eu quelques problèmes dirons nous, liés à l'alcool. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais.** »

Hermione ne savait pas trop si elle devait le croire.  
Il lui avait déjà montré une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait pas du tout appréciée. Etait-il sincère cette fois ?

« **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Et bien je me propose de te raccompagner chez toi. Je crois que tu n'as pas de baguette sur toi, à bien que tu l'aies extrêmement bien cachée, ce qui m'étonnerait. **»

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur qui dégouta Hermione. Cependant elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres moyens pour rentrer.

« **Tu me veux quoi en échange ?  
- Oh mais rien Hermione, c'est en toute bonne foi que je te le propose, je te l'assure. **»

Elle était franchement sceptique, mais à cours de solution elle accepta.

«** Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te traiterai comme un prince charmant traite sa belle princesse.  
- Et tu oublies la fin, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
- Toujours aussi agréable Hermione.** »

Il lui ouvrit galamment la portière de la voiture qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion, et se plaça à son tour à l'intérieur.

Le début du trajet fut très froid, seulement ponctué par les interventions d'Hermione qui indiquait le chemin à suivre pour regagner son appartement.

« **Hermione ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Il se passe quoi exactement entre toi et Drago Malfoy ?** »

Et voilà, on y était.  
Le seul sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder, il le lui présentait comme un couteau sous sa gorge.

« **Absolument rien.  
- On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal Hermione ?  
- Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler ?  
- Ce serait dommage, il doit rester une bonne demi-heure de trajet en voiture. Imagine ce que ça serait à pied !  
- Tu es vraiment un…  
- Un ? Oui tu allais dire ?  
- Non rien.** »

Je t'assure Beckett que si j'avais un autre moyen pour rentrer, je t'en aurai foutu une.  
En attendant, me contenir. Du calme Hermione, pense à la bonne tartine de nutella qui t'attend en rentrant.

« **Et bien il ne se passe réellement rien. Je pensais l'intéresser, mais apparemment je me trompais.  
- Tu sais les mecs sont tous pareils, ce qu'ils veulent au fond n'est un secret pour personne.** »

Et c'est toi qui ose dire ça ?  
Je rêve c'est pas possible !  
Tu me sors ça comme ci tu ne te sentais pas concerné.  
Tu devrais te cacher, vraiment !

« **Mouais.  
- Ah je crois qu'on est bientôt arrivé ma petite Hermione !** »

Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'assure que je ne me gêne pas pour t'en foutre une.

« **Oui c'est là, merci de m'avoir accompagné.**  
**- Mais derien, à bientôt j'espère.  
- Oui c'est ça.** »

Elle tendit la main vers la poignée mais Jonathan lui attrapa le bras. Il l'attira vers elle et tenta de l'embrasser.  
Elle eut un violent mouvement de recul et ouvrit la porte au plus vite.

Elle claqua la porte de la voiture et sans se retourner vers Jonathan, elle montra quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble.

Non mais il est taré celui-là ! Comme si j'étais une de ces poufiasses qu'il saute à la volée.

Elle rentra dans son appartement, où Pattenrond l'accueillit avec des miaulements intempestifs.

« **Oh je t'ai manqué mon chaton. Allez viens par là on va se regarder un bon film à la télé. Tu sais un film, où tout finit bien, pas comme dans la vraie vie.** »

Hermione se changea rapidement et gagna sa place sur le canapé, tandis que son chat se lovait sur ses genoux.

Lorsque le film se termina et qu'Hugh Grant donna un dernier baiser à sa dulcinée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer à Malfoy, et une lourde larme coula sur sa joue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Court, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux pour celui-là…  
A très bientôt j'espère !_


	7. Confusions

_Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour le retard que j'ai pris… Peut-être avec ce nouveau chapitre ? Attention celui-là et le dernier avant que tout se précipite !_

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**VI – Confusions**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

9h du matin, et un affreux mal de tête avait tiré Hermione hors de son lit. Elle s'était réveillée avec la désagréable impression que quelqu'un lui plantait une aiguille entre les deux yeux. Il y avait mieux comme sensation.  
Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu la veille. Du moins elle ne se souvenait pas avoir bu.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et chercha dans un des placards une boite d'aspirine.

« **Mais quel foutoir ! Jamais je ne trouverai quoi que ce soit là-dedans. Si seulement j'étais aussi maniaque que ma mère… Je ne comprends pas pourtant, quand j'étais jeune, plus ordonnée que moi ça n'existait pas ! Et maintenant me voilà à… Oh je commence à parler toute seule, vraiment la solitude ne me réussis pas !** »

Une résolution que je devrais prendre en compte : parler dans ma tête, garder mes pensées pour moi.  
Puis de toute façon elles n'intéressent personne.

Hermione sourit, se moquant d'elle-même. Elle avait de ces réactions parfois.  
En attendant elle avait toujours mal à la tête et n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur quoi que ce soit d'utile contre son mal de tête. Et elle doutait fort que des fraises tagada soient un bon remède.

« **Et oui mon chaton, je vais devoir aller à la pharmacie. Mais dés que je reviens je t'apporterai un joli cadeau je te le promets.** »

Pattenrond ronronna de plaisir, et Hermione se demanda une fois de plus si son chat ne la comprenait pas quand elle parlait.  
Cela allait l'obliger à tenir sa promesse et à lui apporter une énième souris en plastique.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et chaudement, le temps s'étant dégradé dans la semaine.  
Elle sorti de chez elle, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la pharmacie la plus proche ; elle avait 15 minutes de marche à pied.

Elle aurait pu transplaner dans une pharmacie de sorciers, mais Hermione appréciait toujours son mode de vie moldu, comme lorsqu'elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une sorcière. Ainsi elle arrivait à concilier les deux mondes.

Elle continuait de marcher, fredonnant Life on Mars de David Bowie ; mais elle n'avait jamais était excellente en chant, et s'arrêtait donc de chanter dés qu'elle croisait quelqu'un.  
Elle avait sa dignité tout de même.

Elle arriva enfin à la pharmacie et s'empressa de rentrer, son bout du nez commençant à prendre une teinte rouge vif.

« **Bonjour Mademoiselle, je peux vous servir ?  
- J'aimerai une boite d'aspirine s'il vous plait monsieur.  
- Bien sûr je vous apporte ça tout de suite.** »

Servie, elle paya sa commande et se dirigea vers l'animalerie qui se trouvait à deux pas. Elle acheta un jouet pour Pattenrond, et ses achats terminés, entama le chemin du retour.

Elle marchait depuis 5 minutes lorsqu'elle fut surprise par des voix lointaines. Curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille et des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent :

« **…elle était mal en point la pauvre.  
- Un arrêt cardiaque c'est pas rien.  
- Pendant le bal de la Gazette en plus !...** »

Mais le bal de la Gazette… Oui ! c'est celui où j'étais !  
C'est terrible comme le monde des sorciers me poursuit partout !

Oh mais qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune femme finalement ?

Hermione aurait pu aller voir les personnes en question et le leur demander, mais elle préféra se rapprocher pour mieux pouvoir écouter les conversations.  
Elle était d'un naturel plutôt sociable, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts qui engageraient un contact humain avec d'autres personnes.

« **Heureusement que quelqu'un s'en est rendu compte tout de suite et l'a amené à Sainte Mangouste. Qui était-ce déjà ce charmant garçon ?  
- Ah oui Drago Malfoy !...** »

« **DRAGO MALFOY !** »

Hermione l'avait pensé un peu trop fort, et les deux personnes troublées dans leur échange se retournèrent vers elle.

« **Il y a un problème Mademoiselle ?  
- Oh, euh non excusez-moi.  
- Ah mais je vous reconnais ! Vous accompagniez monsieur Malfoy à ce bal !** »

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si hystérique par moment ?

« **Oui je suis arrivée avec lui.  
- Ah ! J'étais sûre de vous avoir reconnue !  
- Et, excusez-moi, mais vous avez bien dit qu'il avait accompagné la jeune femme qui a eu une crise cardiaque à Sainte Mangouste ?  
- Oui parfaitement. Il a pris les choses en mains tout de suite ! Ce garçon est tout à fait incroyable**. »

Incroyable ? Incroyablement manipulateur surtout.  
Il arrive à se faire plaisir en sortant avec deux personnes la même soirée, et à se faire bien voir en aidant une pauvre femme en détresse.

Il était malin le bougre. Et beau de surcroit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi sadique et qu'elle en fasse les frais…

« **Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, au revoir Messieurs.** »

Hermione accéléra le pas et finit par se retrouver bien devant les deux comparses.

Dans sa tête, les réflexions fusaient :  
Mais pourquoi, pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi ?  
J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à comprendre pourquoi je m'obstine à m'attacher à des salauds finis ?

Hermione était tellement perturbée qu'elle failli rater l'entrée de son immeuble.  
Elle recula de quelques pas, et avança vers sa porte qu'elle mis un certain temps à ouvrir. Ses mains étaient glacées, et tourner une clé dans une simple serrure devenait aussi difficile que si elle avait bu une demi-bouteille de vodka.  
Comment savait-elle la difficulté que représentait cet acte simple avec un demi-litre d'alcool dans le ventre ? Elle aussi avait été jeune voyons !

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle fut accueillie par les miaulements tonitruants de Pattenrond.  
Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse le bougre !  
Elle le caressa et lui donna une énième souris en plastique qu'il s'empressa de machouiller.  
Elle s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de son manteau lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sec.

« **Toc toc** »

Elle risqua un « **Qui est là ?** » qui resta bien entendu sans réponse. De nouveau le bruit qui lui était familier se répéta.

« **Mais bien sûr !** »

Elle connaissait parfaitement ce bruit, mais elle n'y était plus habituée.  
Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, derrière laquelle se tenait une petite chouette d'un joli brun. Elle ouvrit et la chouette vint se poser sur la chaise la plus proche. Pattenrond délaissa quelques instants son jouet pour regarder l'oiseau, qui apparemment ne le laissait pas indifférent.

« **Quelle nouvelle viens-tu m'annoncer ma belle ?** »

Hermione décrocha doucement la lettre qui lui était adressée, et l'ouvrit.

_**Chère Hermione,  
Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonnée de la sorte au bal…**_

Quoi ?! Une lettre de Malfoy ?! Je ferais mieux de la jeter maintenant !!

Elle esquissa un geste vers la poubelle qui était un peu plus loin, mais se rappela qu'elle n'était pas si bonne que ça au basket. Elle décida donc de continuer de lire.

_**…mais il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Tu te rappelles de Marion, celle qui m'a invité à danser ? Elle s'est sentie mal peu après qu'on ait entamé une valse. Je pensais que c'était l'alcool, mais c'était bien plus grave que ça. Tu as dû en entendre parler, elle a eu une attaque…**___

Marion ? Une attaque ? C'était donc elle ! Cela veut peut-être dire que…__

_**…Heureusement maintenant elle va mieux, mais moi je ne pense qu'à toi depuis. Tu as dû croire que j'étais loin d'être un gentleman…**_

Et ça ce n'est pas peu dire Malfoy !

_**…mais si tu acceptes un nouveau rendez-vous, tu sauras que ce n'est pas le cas. Que dirais-tu de demain soir ? Je passe te chercher vers 20h. Confirme-moi ta venue en me répondant seulement par oui ou par non. Sinon tu risquerais sûrement de m'envoyer une flopée d'injures et de reproches. (Vu mon comportement, ce serait mérité).  
Je t'embrasse.**_

PS : Le collier te va à ravir, tu devrais le porter demain soir…

Est-ce que je me sens mieux maintenant ?  
Ah ça oui ! Je vais d'ailleurs arrêter de contenir ma joie…

« **Pattenrond !!! Il m'a écrit !!! Ahahahaha !** »

Non non, je dois me calmer. Si je m'emporte trop je risque encore de passer rapidement du stade euphorie totale à celui de déception terrible.

Mais en fait oui maintenant je comprends tout ! Si j'ai vu Drago penché sur Marion, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'embrassait, mais parce qu'elle venait de s'évanouir et qu'il la soutenait !

N'en pouvant plus, Hermione sauta dans tous les sens, chantant et rigolant à la fois.  
Une fois calmée, c'est-à-dire une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se rappela qu'elle devait lui donner une réponse.

Elle prit un morceau de papier sur lequel elle écrit un grand « _**OUI**_ ».

Aïe, il va peut-être penser que je suis accro à lui et que dés qu'il appelle, j'accoure… Je vais rajouter quelque chose d'un peu moins positif. Oui mais quoi ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle ajouta : « _**Peut-être**_ ».

Contente, elle plia le morceau de papier et le remit dans l'enveloppe qu'elle accrocha à la patte de la chouette.  
Celle si s'envola, laissant une Hermione Granger souriante devant sa fenêtre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Un chapitre court je sais ! Mais le prochaine je vous l'accorde sera un concentré de bonheur. Forcément, avec Hermione et Drago seuls dans une même pièce ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. A bientôt !_


End file.
